


The King's Mistress

by KarolineRayne



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, King - Freeform, Mistress, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarolineRayne/pseuds/KarolineRayne
Summary: Lady Lostariel was more than happy to be hidden away in the library with her books and scrolls, until she catches the eye of the Woodland King.  A request for a dance leads to much more and nothing she has ever known will be the same again.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The King’s Mistress  
>  K.Rayne 
> 
>  
> 
> Rating: T for now. M in later chapters. 
> 
> Summary: Lady Lostariel was more than happy to be hidden away in the library with her books and scrolls, until she catches the eye of the Woodland King and nothing she has ever known will be the same again. 
> 
> Pairing: Thranduil/OFC 
> 
> Notes/Warnings: This will be slightly AU. Sex between elves doesn’t mean their married. Personally, that never made sense to me since they live forever. So, I would think that they will take lovers throughout their lifetime and that remarriage is ultimately an option. If you’re a canon purist, then this is probably not a story for you. Also, set pre-Hobbit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius. 
> 
>  

Chapter One

I glared at my sister through the mirror as she tugged particularly hard on a strand of hair. 

“Ouch! Is that really necessary?” I grumbled as she ran the brush through my waist length hair again.

“You will get over it,” she commented as she tugged again. “Naneth told me to make you pretty and believe me that is proving to be difficult.” 

I gritted my teeth. Caldawen had always been the pretty one. She flirted with literally everyone. All of the King’s guard wishing for an introduction. She was tall, lithe with soft golden hair and bright blue green eyes. That might be the only feature we shared. While I, on the other hand, had inherited our father’s darker looks. Mother said my hair reminded her of rich earth, Caldawen called it mud. 

I personally couldn’t care less about what color my hair was, how neat it was or even the dress I wore almost was two sizes too big. I spent most of my time in the library anyway, and no boy paid attention to me, so why did it really matter. 

“If I have to stand next to you all night, you better be presentable, I can’t have you scaring off all my suitors.” Caldawen tugged on the hair again. 

“If you keep pulling as you do, I will be bald!” I bit back. 

“It would be an improvement,” she hissed. 

I whipped around to glare at her. I wanted so desperately to smack the condescending smile from her lips. 

“Get out.” 

“But Naneth said…”

“I don’t care what she said. Get out. I can ready myself.” 

Caldawen threw the brush at me and I caught it before it could hit me in the face. I stuck my tongue out at her as she spun on her heel and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Spoiled brat. 

I tried to push her from my mind as I finished brushing my own hair. Getting up from the vanity I went over to the dress that had been laid out for me, made special for the occasion. It was a deep blue with hints of purple, silver threads making it sparkle along the neckline and around the short sleeves. Somehow it reminded me of the night sky in summer when it was clear and every star was visible. It was beautiful, more beautiful than I was accustomed to wearing. Mother insisted that I look presentable, even if I had no idea why. I secured the thin silver belt around my waist. 

It was the Prince’s begetting day celebration. Everyone who was anyone was going to be there. Every eligible maiden in the kingdom was invited, something about the King forcing him to choose a bride. I snorted just thinking about it. If Mother thought she could dress me up and parade me around like my sister and the other empty-headed maidens, I was going to be sick. 

The Prince would never show interest in me. I wasn’t his type. Yes, I saw the other girls he made eyes at. My sister being one of them. Ugh, the whole idea was ridiculous. Besides, he was arrogant, self-centered, haughty even. No, he would pick someone pretty without a single thought in her head. 

That was the scary part, I realized, that whatever moron he chose for a princess would one day become queen. Now, I really was going to be sick. Maybe I spent too much time reading or helping the other scholars in the library, but he really needed something else. Something more than some dimwitted female that would hang on his every word. But who was I to judge. My father was one of the King’s Captains and my mother a seamstress. With any luck, I would spend the rest of my eternity up to my elbows in dusty old scrolls and be perfectly content. 

I sank back down on the chair in front of the vanity and tried to pinch some color into my suddenly pale cheeks.

“Lostariel!” my mother shrieked from the doorway and I shuddered. She used my full name, now I was in trouble. 

“Yes, Naneth?” I asked sweetly as I turned to face her. 

“What did you do to your sister that has her all upset?” She stood in the doorway, her hands planted firmly on her hips. 

“She called me ugly again.” 

Mother just sighed with a rolled of her eyes. “She makes it sound like you wanted to gouge her eyes out.” 

“Yes, well, there is that, but then I would be stuck with a sister who is as blind as she is dumb and I really don’t want to be burdened with that.” 

“One of these days, your tongue will be the better of you,” she commented as she entered the room. 

She reached into the small bag dangling from her wrist and pulled out a long string of white pearls. 

“I thought you might like to wear these. They belonged to my mother.” She secured the necklace around my neck. 

“Thank you.” 

“You will be on your best behavior tonight. No more arguments with the King’s councilors.” 

“But Naneth, Lord Arandur had no idea what he was talking about, if he had actually read the scroll, he obviously would have known…” I stopped, biting my lower lip hard at the glare she gave me. I huffed a sigh. “Yes, Naneth, I will not argue with the councilors.” 

“Good. Now, let us find your father and Caldawen so we can head down to the feast.” 

Consequently, we find them together. My sister no doubt complaining to Father about my treatment of her. But unlike Mother who liked to blame me for most of our arguments, my father understood. I was more like him, while my sister was more like our mother. Father and I understood each other in that way. 

We walked together with Mother and Caldawen in front of us. I looped my arm through his. 

“You look beautiful this evening,” he leaned down to whisper. 

“You have to say that, Ada.” 

He chuckled. “I mean it. The Prince will be pleased.” 

“He will not notice me, Ada. He never does. Not with her in the room.” I jerked my head in my sister’s direction. “Or any of the other girls in the castle.” 

“Nonsense. Even if you don’t catch his eye, there will be plenty of others.” 

“Trying to get rid of me by marrying me off?” I teased. 

“Never.” He kissed the top of my head. “I just want you to be happy.” 

“I am happy, Ada. You are the only man I need in my life.” 

He just chuckled as they approached the great hall. I sucked in a breath. It seemed like every elf in the entire forest was here. It was truly overwhelming. I didn’t like people as a rule and didn’t like large groups of people even more. But once my mother decided that I must attend the Prince’s feast, there was no way out of it. 

At least I got to see him. 

My eyes immediately found him at the far side of the room as soon as we entered. My heart jumped into my throat and I grew warm just gazing at him from afar. My girlish crush on him was positively ludicrous. He didn’t even know I existed. And while it hurt a little to think that he didn’t even know my name, I made myself accept it. If anyone, let alone Caldawen, knew I had feelings for him, I would never ever live it down. 

Father cleared his throat, breaking my stare. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, over the sounds of the party. “You do not have to stay longer than is necessary. The Prince will be announced and as soon as you are presented to him, you can discreetly disappear.” 

I gave his hand a tight squeeze. “Thank you, Ada.” 

Besides, I couldn’t stay in the room with him, longer than was needed either, least I find an excuse to make a fool of myself. My mother liked to think I argued with Lord Arandur because I wanted to. Really, I was just trying to get his attention. It didn’t work. 

“His Majesty, King Thranduil of the Woodland and his Royal Highness, Prince Legolas!” 

The entire room turned at attention to the King and his son on the far side of the room. Prince Legolas was welcoming the guesting and speaking about something, but none of it sank in. I simply watched the King, where he now sat up his tall throne, his golden hair spilling over broad shoulders, the circlet of mithril upon his brow and the cloak of dark forest green spread out around him. 

It had been a long time since last I laid eyes on the King, since I very rarely attended public gatherings and he even rarer visited the library. And it was probably a good thing. I was nothing more than the daughter of one of his numerous Captains. No doubt still a small girl elfing in his eyes. But in my eyes, he was everything. 

I sent a prayer up to the Valar as my father laid my sister and myself closer to the dais, awaiting our introduction to Prince Legolas. 

“Caldawen and Lostariel, daughters of Captain Veryan.” 

Caldawen grasped my hand and practically dragged me with her as we approached the Prince. I dipped down into a deep curtsey, keeping my eyes fixated on the floor, knowing full well that Caldawen was batting her lashes. 

I couldn’t look up even if I wanted to, knowing he was right there in front of me. 

“A pleasure to meet you both,” Legolas said warmly. 

“Thank you, your highness,” I whispered before I quickly moved away. Caldawen lingered for a moment longer. 

I quickly found my father off to one side. He wrapped an arm around my waist as I laid my head on his shoulder. 

“You did well.” 

“Thank you, Ada. Can I go now?” 

“Of course.” He kissed the top of my head before releasing me. 

I quickly weaved my way in and around all the people as I made for the exit on the far side of the room. I had almost reached the door when I heard my name being called out. I sighed, the voice my masculine at least and therefore not my mother or my sister catching me in the act of trying to leave. 

“Lady Lostariel, please wait!” 

I stopped by the door and turned around, frowning at the sight of the sentry jogging my way. Beleg, I believe his name was, one of the guards under my father’s command. 

“Can I help you?” I asked politely. 

Beleg stopped before me with a short bow. “His majesty would like a word.” 

My heart stopped and dropped into the pit of my stomach. I suddenly felt very lightheaded. 

“Yes, of course,” I managed to force past my lips as I allowed Beleg to take my arm. 

I couldn’t deny the King, who was known for his rather furious temper. But it didn’t seem to matter in that moment. He wanted to speak with me. Me! I made myself promise that I would not throw up on the King. 

How long had I dreamed of an introduction to King Thranduil? His name alone sent shivers down my spine. 

Before I knew what happened, I found myself standing before him as Beleg made the introductions once more. 

“My king,” I murmured as I dropped into another curtsey and I stayed there staring at his feet. 

I felt his hand upon my chin, forcing me to look up into his crystal blue eyes. His face remained placid as he gazed down at me. I suddenly wanted the floor to swallow me whole. 

He took a step back and offered me his hand. I just stared at it. 

“Dance with me.” It was not a question but a command, his voice soft and hard all at once. Deep and smooth. 

I numbly placed my hand in his as he helped me rise back to my feet. I followed him blindly out onto the floor, the crowd parting as we passed. He stopped in the middle of the floor, wrapping an arm around my waist. I picked up my skirt with one hand while the other connected with his over our heads. 

I found myself gazing into his eyes, trying to figure out why this was happening to me. But he was unreadable. So, we danced. Our feet gliding instinctively across the floor, I followed his strong lead not missing a step. Even if I spent most of my time surrounded by books, I loved to dance. And the King? He was a better dancer than I could have imagined. 

His grip around my waist tightened as he pulled me closer, lifting me off my feet and expertly spinning us both around. I was dizzy by the time he set me back on my feet, every inch of me that had been pressed up against him tingled. 

As the song neared the end, he pulled back, taking my hand in his. He pressed a feather light kiss to the top of it. 

“Thank you for the dance,” he murmured against my skin, and I barely heard him over the thundering of my own heart. 

“Sire,” I answered softly before bobbing into a quick curtsey. 

As soon as he released my hand, I turned on my heel and ran out of the hall. The gathered people moving to get out of my way. The room suddenly feeling too hot and too close. I couldn’t breathe. My heart threatened to burst from my chest as I ran all the way back to my room, not caring who saw me. 

I threw myself down on the bed, burying my face in a pillow as I gave out a wretched sob. 

Thranduil had asked me to dance with him. The object of my affection had finally taken notice of me and what do I do? I run away like a scared child. But even if that was all I was ever going to get, that one dance, that one chance to be in his arms, it would be enough. 

It would have to be enough. 

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

“I hope you are real proud of yourself,” Caldawen hissed over breakfast the next morning. 

“Cal, please,” I started slowly, taking a sip of my too hot tea, feeling it burn my throat. 

“What do you think will happen, Ari? The King singled you out in front of all those people. The King!” 

I sighed as I set my cup down. “I know who he is.” 

“Then you ran out of there like there was an Orc on your tail. Tell me, does the King have bad breath?” 

“No.” 

“Obnoxious body odor?” 

“Cal, really? I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Caldawen huffed as she fell back into her chair, staring at me from across the small table. I made myself busy by buttering a piece of toast, I had no intentions of eating. 

My stomach hurt. I didn’t want to talk about it, I didn’t even want to think about it. To be so close to him in those few moments. Gods, I just wanted to crawl back into my bed, pull the blanket over my head and I hide there until the whole thing had passed. I was afraid to go to the library that day to work. What would people say? Not that ever really cared what people thought of me, since I paid them even less mind. 

But then I had danced with the King. 

A knock sounded at the door, jarring me from my thoughts. Caldawen was immediately on her feet to answer it. 

“A message for Lady Lostariel.” 

I barely heard my name before my sister took the missive and thanked the messenger. 

“I wonder what this is about,” she teased as she walked back towards me. 

“Give it to me, Cal.” I carefully stood and made my way over to her, where she had stopped suddenly. 

She stared at the dark green seal on the back then up at me. Her eyes wide as dinner plates. 

“Oh, I don’t think so!” 

I chased after her as she scurried over to the fair side of the room. 

“That note was intended for me, now hand it over.” 

Caldawen was taller than I by a few inches and held the missive up above her head. I didn’t give the gratification of making me jump. Instead, I kicked her in the shins. 

“Come on, Ari!” 

“Give it to me,” I growled. 

I was posed to kick her again, before Mother entered the room. 

“Now, girls, what is the meaning of this?” Her words were calm and not at all surprised. Caldawen and I were known to fight. 

“I received a message and now she won’t hand it over.” 

“Now, Caldawen, what have I told you about teasing your sister?” 

Caldawen managed to skirt passed me over to our mother who had taken a seat at the breakfast table. 

“But Naneth,” she whined. “It’s from the King!” 

My knees hit the floor with a thud and I gasped to breath. 

“You cannot be serious?” I whispered. 

Mother took the note from my sister and turned it over in her hands. 

“Quite. Your name is written on the front. Shall I read it for you?” 

“No.” I pushed myself off the floor and over to them. I snatched the note from my mother’s hands. “I am quite capable of reading on my own.” 

I walked over to the window and sat down on the small bunch. I turned the note, staring down at the wax seal, embellished with a leaf. I had seen it many times before – when the King would send correspondence to my father, or when it had to be logged in the library. But there was no mistaking the elegant script on the front that spelled out my name. 

Caldawen hurried behind me and I could almost feel her breathing down the back of my neck as I broke the seal and unfolded the note. 

I barely got to read two words before she snatched it again and began to read it aloud: 

My Lady, 

I cannot seem to get you out of my head and I greatly desire to see you again. I will send a messenger to fetch you before the evening meal, with the hope that you will dine with me. Until we meet again. 

Your humble servant, T 

“Sweet Elbereth,” my mother gasped as she brought a hand to her heart. 

I couldn’t even begin to process what my sister had just read. I rested my suddenly hot cheek against the cool glass of the window. My heart was racing and my stomach clenched into tight knots. This wasn’t happening. 

“And what is going on in here?” Father asked as he too entered the room. 

Not one of us said a thing as Caldawen immediately rushed over to give him the note from the King. 

My father had the audacity to chuckle. “It seems like you have made quite the impression, Ari.” 

“Is that a good thing, Ada?” I asked stiffly. I forced myself away from the window to join the rest of my family at the table. I reached for my tea, which was now cold, but it didn’t matter. It gave my hands something to do other than fidget. 

Father reached over and took hold of my hand, which I only then realized was shaking. 

“Of course, it is.” 

Mother finally managed to compose herself. “To think I made you go to the party last night in the hopes that one of you would catch the eye of the prince!” She stood and coming to kneel before me, took my face in her hands. “My bookish daughter has caught the eye of the King instead.” 

I made a face. “Maybe I shouldn’t go.” 

Mother planted her hands firmly on her hips. “Oh, you will go. You will smile and keep that tongue of yours under control.” 

“Oh yes,” Caldawen interjected. “We can’t have you saying anything stupid in front of the King and have you jeopardize everything.” 

“It will be fine, Ari,” Father said. “Thranduil is a good elf and an even better king.” 

Caldawen rolled her eyes. “You have to say that, Ada. You’re one of his Captains.” 

“And even if I wasn’t, I would still say so. He has done much for our forest and lost so much in the process. If he wishes to have dinner with my daughter, then they will dine.” 

At the very least, I had my father’s vote of confidence that I wouldn’t make a fool of myself. 

My elder sister smirked and there was something about it I didn’t like. 

“Cal…” I started as a warning. 

“What if it’s not only dinner?” she asked. 

“Caldawen,” I warned her again, shooting daggers at her from across the table. 

“I mean it, Ari. Would you let the King ravish you?” 

Now, both of our parents yelled. 

“Caldawen, must you really be so vulgar?” Mother asked as she stared at her eldest. 

“The King isn’t ravishing anyone!” I jumped to my feet and stared at them all. “If you will excuse me.” 

As calmly as I could keep myself, I crossed the small sitting room until I reached the door to the room I shared with Caldawen. I slammed it hard behind me and punched it hard. Well, that hurt more than it should have, I thought as I shook out my hand. 

I sat down on my bed and buried my face in my hands. 

Today had only just begun and it had already turned everything upside down. 

Dancing with the King at the party had been like a girlish dream come true. To feel his arms around me as he led us across the floor. But then it had been over and he thanked me. Never in my wildest imagination had I thought, it would ever amount to anything. But now, the King wished for dinner. It was like my begetting day and Yuletide wrapped together for the next hundred years. It was more than I had ever dreamed it would be. 

I heard the door to the room open and the soft foot falls that followed. It knew it was my father. Mother would have started with a scolding for running away and Caldawen would only continue to torment me. 

He sat down beside me on the bed, draping a comforting arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his embrace, burying my face in his chest. 

“You do not have to go if you do not wish it. I can make an excuse for you.”

I sighed as I pulled my face back. 

“Thank you, Ada. But do you think I should go?” 

He smiled softly as he touched my cheek. “You are wise enough to make your own choices. I trust you to make the right one. Whether you wish to spend the evening with Thranduil or not, I will support you. He summoned me this morning, you know.” 

I gapped at him for a long moment. “He did?” 

“Yes, why do you think your mother beat me to breakfast? I am never late.” 

“For official business?” 

“No, to make sure I would not be offended if he were to ask you to dinner. I don’t know what happened between the two of you last night, but you have caught his attention. The King hasn’t shown an interest in anyone in over a century. You can imagine my surprise. And don’t tell your sister, I always knew you would be the successful one.” 

I smiled, testing my head on his shoulder. “But what if what Caldawen said is true? What if he really wants to…” 

He pressed his fingers to my lips to get me to shut up. 

“Then I would trust you to make the right decision.”

Again, my father was full of surprises. 

“You mean, you wouldn’t…” I couldn’t even complete my thought. 

“There is honor to be had to lie with the King. You know Lady Valadhiel?” 

I frowned. “General Orthorien’s wife?”

Father nodded. “She was Thranduil’s lover for decades, long before you were born. They parted amicably and he sought a rather advantageous marriage for her. They are actually quite happy. She bore him a son, not too many years ago. My point being, Ari, is that only you know what is right for you. And like I said, I will support you in whatever path you choose. And the only choice right now is if you will dine with him.” 

I thought about it long and hard for a moment. It really could be just dinner. A chance to see him again. To be close to him. To really find out if all my dreaming about him was right. 

“Yes,” I whispered. “I will dine with him.” 

*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*

“I swear to the Valar, Cal, if you don’t stop it, I will throw this brush at you!” 

It was like the previous night all over again. 

“Come on, Ari, you’re no fun.” Caldawen fell back onto her bed. 

I stared at her prone form through the mirror as I finished brushing out my hair. 

The whole day passed as if it was nothing. Not even being in the library surrounded by everything I loved, made me feel better. And Lord Velethuil noticed. My mentor could be quite astute if he wanted to be, but said nothing of it. For which I was eternally grateful, I really didn’t want to have to try and explain it to him. 

I secured my hair back with a small clip. 

“Mother suggested the red one, but I like the green better. Do I dare ask what you think?” I asked as I regarded the two dresses on my bed. 

Caldawen giggled, rolling over and propping her chin up on her head. 

“Does it matter what color it is? He’ll be stripping you out of it before the night is over.” 

I removed my slipper and threw it at her head. 

“I really do hate you!” I hissed, grabbing the green dress and disappearing behind the dressing curtain. 

“Come off it. You love me.” She dropped the slipper over the curtain where it hit my head. “Besides, you can’t go visiting the King with only one slipper. And you promised me.” 

“I promised you nothing,” I replied as I came back around. I took my mother’s pearl necklace from the table and secured it around my neck. “I said I would think about it.” 

“The least you could do is get me an audience with the Prince.” 

“Spare me.” I grabbed the bottle of lavender oil from the vanity and dabbed a little bit on my wrists and on my throat. “If all we know, the King will be disgusted with me for saying something inappropriate and we will all be out in the forest with the spiders.” 

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Ari!” 

Mother stuck her head in the door to let me know that my escort had arrived. 

Not wanting or needing any more of my family attention or opinions on the matter, I quickly followed my escort out the door. My father had leaned in and whispered something to the young guard but I hadn’t heard what he said, only the boy’s answer of “Yes, Captain”. 

I took his arm when he offered it and allowed him to lead down to a place in the palace I didn’t even know existed. Granted the King and the Prince had to have chambers somewhere, but I never really thought about where they might be. Let alone, imagine myself going to them at all. I was a little taken aback that the King would request dinner there, but I tried to now let it show. Trying to keep my breathing as even as possible. 

We had almost reached out destination, when a door opened on the far end of the corridor. There was no mistaking the blonde head of Prince Legolas. He was obviously dressed for immediately departure, his bow and quiver attached to his back. 

He regarded me as we crossed paths with a raised brow and a slight shake of his head. I inclined my head as he passed to at least acknowledge his presence even as my escort did not stop until we reached the last door on the end. 

The guard station outside the door looked at me with the same confused expression the Prince had. I squared my shoulders and looked up at him. 

“Yes?” I hissed when he wouldn’t stop staring. 

He said nothing as he wrapped on the door before pushing it open. I shot him another look as I slipped inside. 

Thranduil, son of Oropher, King of the Woodland Realm was the picture of ease as if he was not king nor had a single care in the world. He sat crossways on the sofa, his long lean legs dangling over one armrest. In one hand, he held a small red leather bound book, in the other a goblet of wine. A great fire roared in the hearth beside him and it gave the room an oddly comfortable warmth. He glanced up from his reading at the sound of the door opening. 

He snapped his book shut and set it aside on a small table with his glass of wine. He approached me with a sort of predatorial prowl, taking my hand and kissing the top of it like he had the night before. My skin burned where his lips had touched. 

“I’m most pleased you have come, Lostariel,” he said, before he dismissed the guard with a flick of his wrist. 

I found myself smiling even as he stared at me with those cold, hard blue eyes, which seemed to soften somehow when he flipped my hand over and kissed the inside of my wrist. I felt my pulse rising, even though I had been there but a minute. 

“Thank you for inviting me, sire. Though Ari, please or at the very least Ariel. The only person who calls me by my full name is my mother and only when I have displeased her.”

“Ariel, then. And while you are within these walls, you will call me Thranduil,” he replied. He led me over to the sofa and I sat down into the spot he had just vacated. 

I gasped at his suggestion. “But you are my king, sire. I couldn’t possibly…” 

He held up his hand and I immediately clamped my lips shut. 

“You can and you will. It would please me greatly to hear my name upon your lips.” 

“Yes, si… Thranduil.” Even though I had said it before, the name felt odd upon my tongue and yet even odder to say it in his presence. 

He crossed to small table on the far side of the room, where he retrieved a second glass and a bottle. Returning he placed the bottle upon the small side table and handed me the now full glass. I stared down into the deep red wine for a moment before taking a slow sip. It was fruity, spicy and definitely very strong. I was going to have to be careful with this. 

I peeked over the rim of my glass as he watched me drink. I don’t think I had ever seen him in this sort of light. He wore no crown, his long golden hair spilling freely over his shoulders, the neck of his silver robe open to expose the long line of his neck. If it weren’t for the numerous rings upon his fingers, he looked no more a king than my father. 

“Do you like it?” he asked when he noticed my scrunched-up nose. “I can have something else brought for you.” 

“It’s wonderful actually,” I admitted even as I stared down into the cup. “It’s just more potent than I am accustomed.” 

“Ah, yes.” Thranduil reached for his own glass and took a deep swallow. “Fine Dorwinion wine such as this is an acquired taste. One I quite enjoy myself.” 

“I can see why,” I replied, taking another small sip, feeling the wine warm me from the inside out. 

There was a prolonged silence and I chewed nervously on my lower lip. What could I possibly say? What even should I say? He was the king, after all and one I had no intention of displeasing or saying something incredibly stupid. I caught sight of the book he had been reading upon the side table. A volume I was familiar with and wondered what he thought of it. I fully intended to ask him such a question, but stopped before I could even speak. 

He ran his thumb over my lower lip, pulling it free from my teeth. He continued to stroke my lips as the rest of his fingers wound around my chin. Tipping my head up towards his, he leaned down. I could smell the wine on his breath, the warmth of it caressing my cheek. His other hand joined the first until he cupped my face in his large strong hands. 

“Did you invite me here simply to seduce me, my king?” I caught myself whispering before I could stop myself. 

Something changed in his eyes and he pulled away abruptly. He stood, taking his goblet with him as he turned his back to me, staring into the fire. He downed the contents of his cup. 

“Is that what you truly think my intentions were?” He asked slowly, not turning around. 

“I don’t know what your intentions are.” 

“Then why did you come?” 

I worried on my lower lip again and took a gulp of the wine to steel my suddenly fraying nerves. 

“Because I…” What could I possibly say? That I had admired him my entire life? That I wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped in his arms? To feel his bare skin against my own? No. I dared not to say it. 

He turned slowly as he approached me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly to his chest. My hands coming to rest lightly on his shoulders. 

“Tell me,” he commanded. 

“When you asked me to dance last night, I never thought,” I stopped as I found myself staring at his chest. He tapped my chin to get me to look up. That didn’t help my confidence one bit, but I forced the words out. “I never thought you would ever notice me. I’m no great beauty.” 

“That is where you are wrong.” 

“Than what do you want of me, Thranduil?” I found myself asking and speaking his name. 

He leaned down, his nose trailing along the side of my neck. His lips lightly kissing as he went. I shuddering in his arms, my knees growing weak and I was thankful for his tight hold. 

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and barely a whisper. “Say it again.” 

“Thranduil.” His name like a sigh and a prayer. 

No sooner was it spoken that Thranduil dipped down his head and kissed me. 

His lips were soft and warm as he stole the very air from my lungs. My hands clutching handfuls of his silver robes, trying to pull him closer, to feel more of him. His tongue darting out to lick my lower lip, begging entry to my mouth. My lips parted in a gasp as he lifted me off my feet. 

Before I even knew what was happening, I felt him lowering us to the floor, my ack resting against the plush fur carpet that was laid before the fire. His lips never leaving mine as he stretched out above me, resting his weight on his elbows so not to crush me. My head cradled in his hands. 

He eased away from the kiss long enough to stare down into my eyes. His golden hair falling like a curtain around us and I reached up to tuck the loose strands behind his pointed ears. My finger so lightly grazing the tips, making him groan. 

“Will you take me as your lover, Ariel?” he practically growled, the evidence of his arousal pressing into my hip. 

I wanted this more than I could put into words, like a dream that had become a reality. The great Elven King offering himself to me. Whether this was the beginning or the end, it didn’t matter. I wanted him. I needed him like I needed air. And if this was my only chance, then who was I to deny him something we both clearly wanted. 

“Make love to me, Thranduil. Please.” 

He didn’t need to hear my consent twice. 

The rest was a whirlwind of passion, of feeling things I never knew existed. The feeling of his warm slick skin against mine, or his hands and lips all over my body. Or the way he filled me when we finally joined together – right there on the carpet before the glowing fire. 

I threw my head back with a loud moan, burying my fingers into his hair as my climax came crashing down around me. He buried his face in my neck, biting into the soft flesh as he finished soon after. He rolled over onto his side as to not crush me, cradling me in his arms, my head tucked under his chin. 

“Stay with me tonight,” he whispered into my ear. 

All I could do was nod, every fiber of my body feeling relaxed. 

I barely noticed when he scooped me off the floor and carried me to his bedchamber on the other side of his office. He laid me down on the massive bed, curling up behind me, pressing my back firmly to his chest. 

And it was there in the safe confines of his arms, that I somehow fell asleep. 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The warm press of lips on my neck slowly roused me from my temporary slumber. My eyes slowly slid open to find the King gazing down at me – all creamy pale skin and golden hair. Easily getting lost in the blue of his eyes. 

My brow furrowed as I realize we were both still naked, tucked into the plush coverings of his bed. 

It hadn’t been a dream after all. Even if it felt like it had been. 

Thranduil reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my pointed ear, ever so gently running his fingertips along the curve of my jaw. He tipped my head back and covered my mouth with his. It was a slow and lazy kiss. Teasing, coaxing, tasting. It had my toes curling against the blanket and my heart pounding in my chest. I tangled my fingers in the loose ends of his hair. 

He pulled back from our kiss, no less affected by it than I was if his heavy breathing was an indication. He leaned down, pressing our foreheads together. 

“Why did you not tell me?” he asked gently as our eyes met. 

I tried to look away but he would not allow me. 

“Tell you what?” I replied, with an attempt to sound ignorant, even if I knew what he meant. 

“That you were untouched.” 

I swallowed hard. “Would it have changed anything?” 

His lips twitched ever so slightly. “I wouldn’t have taken you on the floor.” 

“How long was I asleep?” I quickly asked to change the subject away from my now lack of innocence. 

“Not long, an hour or two. There is still much time for us tonight. I believe I promised you dinner.” 

My stomach, in rather embarrassing fashion, answered for me and I had to fight a blush. Thranduil kissed me again quickly before slipping from the bed. Obviously comfortable enough in his own nakedness, he told me he would be back in a moment before slipping into the front room. I couldn’t help but stare at his rather firm backside as he went. 

I had to keep squealing like a little girl, as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I pulled the thick blanket up and tucked it under my arms to keep myself covered. Thranduil might have been comfortable to walk around naked, but I was not that type. 

The dark voice in the back of my mind told me that this wasn’t and couldn’t last forever. That I was going to have to leave this room and face the reality of my new situation. I had given myself to a man who didn’t love me, who could never love me, who with a single word could destroy my reputation and my life. Then I thought of my father and how this could effect everything he has ever worked for. I suddenly felt the urge to hide myself under the covers because I knew there was no escaping now. 

The King stood between me and his door. There was no way out. 

He returned a few moments later bearing a try laden with food and somehow in the process had managed to find himself a robe. He laid the tray on the bed before settling beside me, propped up on the numerous pillows. He refreshed our wine glasses and handed me my now full glass. 

“One would think you were trying to get me drunk, sire,” I commented even as I took a very small sip. 

Thranduil plucked a grape off the plate and popped it into his mouth with a low rumble that might have resembled a chuckle. 

“Quite the contrary, actually. I, myself, am accustomed to the wine and usually keep the company of those who drink as much as I do.” 

“Father always said that drinking can be a terrible vice even for an elf. That overindulgence can addle one’s wits,” I said before I could stop myself. I bit my lip again and turned my eyes away from him. Stupid tongue. 

I half expected him to throw me from his bed at that very moment. Instead, I felt his fingers on my chin forcing me to meet his icy gaze once more. 

“Why do you fear speaking your mind?” 

I let out a heavy breath, realizing he wasn’t going to chaste me for my comment on his drinking.

“Mother says I talk too much and that I habit of arguing with people just to be contrary.” 

“Do you? Argue to be contrary?” 

I shrugged a single shoulder. “Sometimes I can’t help it.” 

“Like when you decided to goad Lord Arandur into a rather heated disagreement.” 

“You noticed?”

I had to take another sip of wine to wet my suddenly dry throat at his nod. 

“Little happens under my roof that goes without my notice.” He paused leaning into closer to my ear to whisper, “You were right you know. If he spends half the amount of time in his work as he claims, he would have known it as well.” 

I chuckled despite myself as I snatched a piece of fig drizzled with honey off the plate and popped it into my mouth. 

“Most people simply chastise me when I cause arguments, let alone actually agree with me.” 

“I would think the other scholars are purely jealous of the knowledge you have at such a young age,” Thranduil commented as he seized my wrist. 

I watched him with wide eyes as he licked the remnants of honey from my fingers, effectively ending any further conversation. His lips were soon seeking mine out and I eagerly kissed him back. 

Somehow the food disappeared as did the King’s robe. He tugged the blanket away from me, baring my form to his gaze. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured before burying his nose in my hair. 

My arms wound around his broad shoulders, pulling his body down to cover mine. Probably enjoying the feel of his naked skin against mine more than I should. Part of me knowing I should have already left his bed. But the warmth of his kisses and the sudden softness in his eyes, something I had never seen before, held me captive. I wondered if he knew what kind of power he wielded over me. If he knew he had already ruined me for any other elf who might court my favor. 

In the minutes and hours that followed, not even Eru himself could have pulled me from the King’s bed. 

There was always talk around Court about Thranduil’s prowess in the bedroom, even if it had been years since he had last taken a lover. I never wanted to believe any of it, not wishing to have other’s words in my head when I dreamed what it would be like to lay with him. I never wanted anyone else and after this night, I couldn’t imagine anyone else. 

It was in the last fleeting moments before dawn when I suggested that I might depart before the entire fortress was awake and everyone would know that I had shared his bed. He agreed with my sentiment for discretion since the King didn’t want to make himself fodder for Court gossip. 

He retrieved my dress from the front room and helped me to dress. I shivered as the tips of his fingers ever so lightly trailing up my back while he laced it up. 

In that moment, there were so many questions I wanted to ask him. All pertaining to an uncertain future I didn’t necessarily want to think about. 

The King sensed my hesitation as he took me by the shoulder and spun me around. He ran the backs of his fingers over my cheek. The warmth I had seen in him only hours before receding back behind the layer of ice normally behind his eyes. He stood straighter, his shoulders more squared. Gone was the lover I had known and in his place was once more the elf I called King. 

“I will have a discreet Guard bring you back to your rooms,” he murmured, taking my hand and kissing the top of it. “Thank you for the pleasure of your company and for the great gift you have given me.” 

All I could do was nod stupidly, my tongue feeling like metal in my mouth. 

Thranduil summoned his Guard and advised him to take me back, with the upmost discretion. I bid him a quiet farewell before following my escort out the door. The sound of the door shutting behind me reverberating through me with a finality that made my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. I suddenly felt more nervous and jittery with a complete sense of unease. With every step, I took away from the King’s chambers the worse it become. 

Was there anything behind this one night for me? I didn’t dare presume an answer and I had been too scared to ask. He bade me a farewell with a conclusiveness that made me wonder if it really was over. 

That by the time I reached my door, I almost couldn’t get myself to open it. It was still a little bit before dawn, so my family should still be asleep and I could slip inside and into my bed without much notice. But I simply couldn’t. If for whatever reason they were awake, I couldn’t face them. My mother, my father and definitely not Caldawen, who would no doubt goad me for details. 

Instead, I thanked the Guard making like I was going to enter the room. But as soon as he disappeared around a corner, I turned away from the door. I went to the one place I felt the most comfortable and the safest. 

The library. 

The massive set of rooms were empty this time of the morning. Well, they were empty most of the time. Lord Velethuil would not arrive for the day’s work for several more hours since he often preferred a longer respite in the mornings. 

I breathed in the dusty, musty scent of all the leather-bound books and scrolls. The smell smoothing my frayed nerves. I found the book I had been reading a couple of days previous beside my favorite chair in a small tucked away corner. 

No sooner did I settle down and open the book, did I fall into a dee dreamless sleep. 

I was violently shaken awake a little while later. 

“Ari!” I heard Caldawen call from the corner of my mind. 

I cracked an eye open to glare at her. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder, burying my face into the back of the chair. 

“Go away, Cal.” 

“Wake up, Ari. Ada and Naneth are worried sick.” 

I groaned in the back of my throat as I pushed myself to sit up, tossing my hair over a shoulder. 

“What’s the matter now?” I asked as I continued to pry my eyes open. 

Caldawen grabbed me arm and yanked me to my feet. She started to drag me out of the library as I struggled to keep up with her. 

“It is almost midday!” she whispered harshly under her breath. “And we have not seen hide nor hair of you since last night! Naneth is worried some ill had befallen you since we didn’t see you at breakfast this morning. When I came looking for you, Lord Velethuil said you had been in the back since he arrived. I know it’s your habit to fall asleep reading, Ari, but really?” 

“Wait, what?” I asked, digging my heels into the floor, making her stop. She turned around and glared at me. 

“We have been looking for you, you nitwit! Have you not heard a word I said? Why did you not come back to our chambers?” 

I crossed my arms about my chest, even as I looked at my feet. “I wanted to be alone.” 

Caldawen sighed as she approached me and wrapped an arm around my waist. 

“Was he unkind to you?” she asked with more compassion that I thought she was capable of. 

“Oh, Cal,” I sighed, turning into her shoulder. “He is not like anyone else.” 

“You don’t have to tell me now. We need to get you back to Naneth and Ada, but I will wretch every detail about of you later.” 

I chuckled in spite of myself and shook my head. “I would be more surprised if you didn’t, Cal.” 

No sooner were we back into our chambers, Mother grabbed me into a tight hug. 

“Where have you been?” she demanded. 

“I went to the library.” 

“I told you not to worry, Gwedhiel,” Father answered as he joined us. “Come, Ari, there is something we need to talk about.” 

He quickly extracted me from my mother’s grasp and ushered me out the door. 

“Don’t forget, Ari, later!” Caldawen called after us. 

Father offered me his arm, which I took graciously. He led me through several long hallways for several minutes in complete silence. 

“I’m sorry if I worried you, Ada,” I finally said softly. 

He shrugged. “I sent Caldawen to the library to find you, because it would be the only logical place for you to be other than in our chambers.” 

“This is true. But where are you taking me, Ada?” 

“Saeldur brought word that the King wanted to see us both.” 

My eyebrows shut up. It must be serious if Thranduil had sent his personal secretary and valet to deliver a message as opposed to a regular guard. 

“Did he say what the King wanted?” I asked quietly. 

Father had a knowning smile. “More than you can imagine. It seems like you truly left and impression on the King last night. I did not wish to discuss it with your mother. That’s why we are taking the long way to the King’s office. He thought it more prudent coming from someone you trust. Though, I personally find the subject,” he paused with a sigh, “rather difficult for a father to have.” 

I caught his implication and felt myself blushing to the roots of my hair. 

“I understand, Ada. What is the King’s wish?” 

I don’t think I had ever seen my father so worried and uncomfortable in my entire life. He was a soldier and a strong leader. He was not intimidated by anyone or anything, so to see him unnerved made me worry. Before he could answer, I lightly touched his arm. 

“Whatever it is, Ada, it will be alright. Simply say it all outright and then we can deal with the consequences.” 

He gave me a small smile. 

“The King’s wishes to take you as his mistress.” 

My knees buckled and he had to catch me before I fell. I stared at him wide eyed for a long time, what he had said slowly processing in my mind. 

“He wants…” I couldn’t get myself to finish. 

“Yes, Ari. And you will need an answer for him by the time we arrive. It is entirely up to you. But know that with such a position comes certain responsibilities, you might not be aware of.” 

“Ada?” 

“You will be given private chambers in relative proximity to the King. If he so requests, you will join him for meals either in private or at the head table when he dines in the hall. Provide company and solace. But know that everyone will know who you are and what you are to him. There will no hiding it. It will be a lot more attention than you are accustomed. It is something you have to consider.” 

I nodded, not trusting my voice in that moment. 

Everything was racing through my head like a whirlwind. How in two days my life had completely turned upside down. It seemed so far away now, that I dreamed of the King simply knowing my name. Let alone finding myself in his bed and now him wanting more. It felt a weird bizarre dream and part of me wanted to wake up. But part of me didn’t. 

When we arrived to the King’s office, he was there was Saeldur working. He stood over his desk, his hands braced on the desktop, his golden hair falling freely about his shoulders, his crown of leaves and twigs adorning his head. The find silver fabric of his robe was stretched over broad shoulder. He looked every inch the King he was and my heart jumped into my throat. 

He gazed up from his work and locked his ice blue eyes with mine. 

“Leave us,” he intoned with a flick of his wrist. 

Saeldur inclined his head before taking his leave. Father kissed me on the cheek and gave my hand a squeeze. 

As soon as I was once again alone with the King, he walked out from behind his desk. He stopped before me, taking my now shaking hands in his. 

“I trust everything was explained to you.” 

I licked my lower lip. “Yes.” 

“And what is your answer.” 

I was captivated by the blue of his eyes and the feel of his fingers as he touched my cheek. I know this wasn’t a decision I shouldn’t make without a lot of thought, but I couldn’t stop the answer slipping from my lips. 

“I will be yours, Thranduil.” 

As soon as the words were out, he pulled me flush against his hard body and crushed our lips together. 

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
